omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
White Queen
Character Synopsis White Queen 'is the main antagonist of The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign and is the apex of the Unexplored-Class. She is one of the beings said to lurk "beyond the realm of the gods", with her obsession towards Kyousuke Shiroyama driving the entire plot. The Queen herself is the target of countless schemes to exploit her power, which also leads her to be worshipped by many kingdoms as a goddess. She's also responsible for the greatest tragedy in history, which lead to countless summoners and vessels dying in a secret war to stop the White Queen from destroying the world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B, likely 3-C '''| '''3-A Verse: 'The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign '''Name: '''The White Queen, Mary Ann, "One Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth", The White, The Queen '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Unexplored-class Material, Goddesss, The White Apocalyse '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Light Manipulation (Naturally emanates pure white light and can actively manipulate this light in her attacks, such as creating spheres of light or thorns comprised of light), Cloth Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Freely alters the size, shape and even density of her cloth, which is powerful enough to clash with weapons made of steel), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Unexplored Class are abstractions of universal laws and ideas; White Queen herself represents the laws of the universe), Law Manipulation (The very laws of the the universe arrange to her will and obey her. Unexplored Class can actively bend the laws of reality to the way they see fit), Casuality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Her mere presence can distort the very laws of casuality. She has absolute control over both causality and destiny, of which she can utilize to reject anything that happens within the timeline or any action taken upon her), Conceptual Manipulation (Created a world without the concept of "Sides", where neither inside or outside are existent. Can also manipulate the foundamental concepts of the universe), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (A mere strand of White Queen's hair is enough to control the soul and mind of various opponents, up to a scale of 5 to 10 people. In addition, she can actively destroy the mind and soul of opponents), Darkness Manipulation (As The Black Maw, her darkness is comparable to her own light), Probability Manipulation (Can alter probability and make her opponents luck strip down to 1%), Dream Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Able to slip into her opponents dreams and induce madnesss into them. Can also actively do this through mind control, which will cause opponents to go insane), Acausality (Non-Linearity, likely Paracausality; Consistently shown to be unaffected by the laws of causality and probability, and it's even stated that she transcends all laws, which may include causality itself), Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon other Unexplored-class by distorting Space and Time. also was shaterring space across all worlds), Possession, Death Manipulation (Can leave a small fraction of her essence into another opponent, which she can also use to cause death to those who have her essence), Gravity Manipulation (Can defy the laws of gravity, to the extend where their are non-applicable to her), Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 8, reliant on the fundamental laws of reality), Existence Erasure, History Manipulation (Can erase small parts of Space and Time, which also will remove any history), Creation (Of entire weapons, beings and even realms where concepts like "Sides" don't exist), Duplication (Able to create endless duplications of herself), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate energy and can convert her light into energy as well), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy Non-Corporeal and Abstract entities), Biological Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the genetic structures of other beings), Dimensional BFR (Can send people to alternate dimensions or even outside of Space-Time), Precognition (Has passive foresight, that allows her to see events that haven't happened yet). Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Thunder), Conceptual Manipulation and Attacks, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Stated to be capable of destroying an entire Solar System by Kyousuke. Her Sword of Truth on it's own can create energies that levels supernovas or a blackhole that can swallow an entire Solar System. Also possess the abilities to destroy several lightears of Space and Time), likely '''Galaxy Level '(Was also cited by Kyousuke to be capable of balling the entire Milky Way and on other occainsions, she is said to be able to absolutely destroy it entirely) | 'Universe Level '(Destroyed all of space across many parallel universes. Stated to have destroyed the universe many times in the past and recreated it anew for kicks. In the To Aru and Simple Series crossover, she was able to destroy the entire universe. Embodies the very laws of the universe and can actively twist them to her will, including changing the physical universe. Stated to be able to blow away the entire universe with nothing but her fingers) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Destroyed an entire universe in 10-44 seconds, which makes her 1.5*10^62 times the speed of light {150 novemdecillion} casually. Can easily traverse through the entire universe at fast speeds and destroy a solar system in a short timeframe), likely 'Immeasurable '(Can traverse through Time and Space with physical speed. Can attack through Time and Space itself, and can keep up with other Unexplored-class Material who can react to her attacks). 'Omnipresent '''across all of Space-Time after absorbing all Unexplored-class Material (Exists across all of Space and Time, within past, present and future) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the conceptions of mass and weight) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Her Sword of Truth alone can produce energies capable or rivaling supernovas and it can also create blackholes that can easily devour entire Solar Systems), likely Galactic Class '(Stated several times to be capable of destroying the Milky Way) | '''Universal '(Can destroy the universe and recreate it as simply jokes. Can blow away the entire universe with merely her fingers. Destroys all of space across many parallel universes. Destroyed the universe on many occainsions within the To Aru and Simple Series crossover) '''Durability: Solar System Level, likely Galaxy Level '(Can trade blows with The Black Maw, of which is her exact opposite and is the darkness to her pure light) | '''Universe Level '(Has survived the destruction of the universe numerous times and was unphased when the universe was destroyed and she was in it) 'Stamina: Very High '(Even when significantly ignored and harmed, she can fight and almost mob the floor with her opponents. Despite her powers being weakened, she can still fight with other characters), in her resting form, she passively gains stamina back 'Range: Interplanetary '(Can attacks the moon from them) to 'Galactic '(The upper limits of her restrained form can reach across the entire Milky Way Galaxy and even potentially destroy it) | 'Universal '(Can blow away the entire universe with only her fingers and can even destroy it casually) '''Intelligence: High. She has managed to trick and manipulate expert summoners and geniuses who are aware of her malicious nature and power, including Kyousuke Shiroyama, on multiple occasions. She has knowledge and trivia in multiple fields, from anime to horror films and medicine. In fact, she's stated to be a cut above anyone else in the world in any field, though so far she has only demonstrated this in hand-to-hand/martial arts skill and she is so confident in her raw power that she rarely uses it. If her own knowledge doesn't suffice she can ask questions to Wisdom, who acts as her search engine and constantly absorbs all forms of knowledge in real time. She can easily process large quantities of compressed information that cause pain to and might even destroy normal human brains. Weaknesses: 'Often times very arrogant and will belittle lesser threats. Has a fragile spot in her body that can leave her prone to attacks '''Versions: Sealed White Queen '| 'Unrestricted White Queen (Post Absorption) ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality: Materials in the human world are individual instances of a particular summon. Physically killing or destroying them does nothing to the being itself, who is safe in the Material world and can be resummoned at any time. Additionally, the White Queen has proven to be almost impossible to permanently kill even when this hurdle is bypassed. She was permanently summoned and bound into the human world, where she was subjected to a saturation attack from hundreds to thousands of other Unexplored-classes, which only sent her back to the Material world. After this, she forced the entire Unexplored-class to submit to her and erased any laws or formulas capable of killing her from the world. Kyousuke created a new Unexplored-class not bound to any color, designed and tuned specifically to defeat and kill her. In their fight, it was revealed one has to eliminate the 512 forms of the White Queen and also eliminate all her influence that is infinitely spreading over both the human world and the Material world to successfully kill her. Even doing both of these things failed to put her down, as the White Queen reappeared a few hours later to mock Kyousuke and revealed she had let herself be killed to further her own plans. This was likely possible due to yet another layer on her immortality. The White Queen explained that she and the Material refereed to as "Wisdom" define each other into existence. That means if one dies they are resurrected by the other existence and vice verse, making it so that one has to kill both at the same time to permanently kill them. Since Wisdom can under normal circumstances not be summoned she usually resides into a different universe than the one the White Queen is fighting in Light Manipulation: The White Queen's main method of offense is to manipulate light. *'White Laser:' The White Queen can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of the world, destroying the basic components of both the human world and the Material world and temporarily deleting space and time. This attack destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Petals and Spots. She can also release this attack from her entire body simultaneously to attack all directions. *'Sword of Unsullied Truth:' The White Queen's white dress (which is made from light) can transform into countless weapons (stated to be able to create billions or even trillions), like swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, jigsaw blades, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. She can even transform it into shapes other than weapons, such as a dinosaur, cause the decoration roses of the dress to burst into a rain of one million piercing thorns or simply change her attire at will. Like with her laser beam, her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. She can manipulate the shape and size of these weapons at will, enlarging them or transforming them into other weapons mid-swing. The Sword of Truth's primary function is to guarantee that the White Queen is always right. For her it will turn white into black and black into white. While it usually acts upon her command, if necessary it will automatically fight and bring her victory on its own. Should it lack something in order to do so it will use its creation power to construct whatever is necessary. *'Flash of Light:' By snapping her fingers the White Queen can remotely create a flash of light that knocks out anyone she chooses without causing any physical damage. This flash of light is accompanied by the earth shaking as if a large explosion took place. Spatial Attacks: By directly attacking space itself White Queen can damage and destroy targets remotely, such as making a scratching motion with her fingers to tear through space and the enemy occupying it or crush space itself inwards around the enemy by closing her hands. Law Manipulation: The White Queen has claimed multiple times to not be bound by the laws of logic and physics, claiming that the world is just "one of her many unimportant servants". Her ability to disregard physics and logic at will appears to be sourced on how she made the entire Unexplored-class, the anthropomorphic personifications of the laws and elements of the other world, submit to her during the Secret War. Additionally, after they gave up, the White Queen destroyed and erased every law and formula that might lead to her defeat/death. *'Manipulating the Rules of the Blood-Sign Ceremony:' The White Queen can disregard the rules of the Blood-Sign summoning ceremony and cheat by changing them or adding new ones. She can take full control of the vessel when summoned, knocking them unconscious and stripping them of their memories of the time she possessed them. She can leave shards of herself inside the vessel so that they'll die sometime after she stops possessing them when the shards destroy their organs. She can manipulate the protective circle of summoners and turn the defensive force inwards, crushing the summoner with their own shield, or she can also make her attacks completely bypass it. *'Time Paradox Immunity/Resistance to Causality:' After Kyousuke interfered with causality and changed their timeline, the White Queen was the only being besides him and the girl he saved to remember the original flow of events. Not even that, despite the project that had allowed her to manifest on Earth in a weakened form during the volume's events never having existed in the new timeline, thus never having been summoned in the first place, the White Queen was able to use brute force to reject the changes brought by causality and reappear one more time for a short talk with Kyousuke. This means that even rearranging causality would fail to affect her being, anything she caused directly or anyone she killed. In particular someone killed by the White Queen can not be brought back, even if one were to introduce time travel or parallel worlds. This latter effect goes even further, making it so that those she killed can not be brought back even by other means, like altering the laws of the world. However, the anti-resurrection effect is only active in the human world. By switching to the world of Materials a resurrection ceremony can be performed. *'Limited Reality Warping:' The White Queen appears to have a limited form of Reality Warping. She forced the cells of a person she pasted over a room to remain active for more than 300 hours, with said individual fully aware of his situation all the time. She used her excess power to transform air and boulders into various soulless monsters. *'Rewriting the timeline:' After she forced the Unexplored-classes to submit to her she rewrote the past and future, inserting herself hundreds of years in the past before Unexplored-classes like her were discovered as the savior of an entire kingdom and the god worshiped in a Japanese shrine for generations. It was later on indicated that this isn't a one time ability of the White Queen, but that she could rewrite the timeline again if she wishes to. This ability has the important limitation that, due to her own Time Paradox Immunity/Resistance to Causality, she is incapable of changing the things she herself has caused. *'Time Manipulation:' The White Queen is able to easily extend time periods, similar as to how the Colorless Little Girl ignored the limits on the summoning ceremony by interfering with the theory of relativity, semi-infinitely extending the timeline and redefining ten minutes to an unmeasurable unit. She has furthermore demonstrated stopping the time of an object and slowing down time within a certain area. Material Summoning: The White Queen is something like a black hole that distorts time and space. Keeping her in the human world by illegitimate means (As in not with the Blood-Sign system) will drag countless other Materials, both large and small, along with her. Due to the relationship to water of the techniques used to do this, her influence is focused on the seven oceans, which means the Materials will appear crawling from the sea into land all over the planet. *'Vessel Infection:' By biting a vessel the White Queen can forcefully summon another White Queen on their body. *'Acting as Vessel:' The White Queen can act as vessel to summon a different material on her body, most notably The Colorless Little Girl. However, at least in the case of The Colorless Little Girl, she can not control the actions of the material she summoned. *'Summoning Humans:' When in the Material World the White Queen can use the Blood-Sign Ceremony to summon humans in much the same way a human can summon materials in the human world. Precognition: The White Queen also seems to have a sixth sense or ability to predict the future, as she ominously predicted the death of a summoner who had summoned her minutes before he died, or when she dodged an attack before it was even launched. However, given that she has been taken off-guard and has been tricked on multiple occasions, it's likely this ability is not passive or it's limited in some unknown way. Erasing Information: The White Queen is able to erase information. She demonstrated this ability in the past, when she erased all information about who Kyousuke's mother and little sister were, making the entire world forget this information. This is not simple loss of memory, but the world's data being erased. Extra Info: '''RespectThread for The White Quen *White Queen's feat of destroying all of space in many parallel universes is ''not 2-C. Simply destroying all physical matter in a universe is 3-A and doing so in many other universes is simply above baseline '''3-A ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Light Novel Category:The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Yandere Category:Gods Category:Crazy Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Cloth Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3